With the development of Internet technology, there are more and more online games and user requirements on game effects are getting higher and higher. In order to provide abundant gaming experiences for users, a game server can establish an online game community for providing multiple game scenes for users. A user can experience different game roles in different game scenes. The game server can generate different game user data based on a game operation executed by the user, such as generate different roles for the user in different game scenes to obtain different gaming equipments. The user can also interact with other users in the online game community. For example, the user can publish information, browse information published by other users, or chat with other users. The game server can generate interactive user data based on an interactive operation of the user.
The game user data and the interactive user data are collectively referred to as user data. The user can log into the game server using a user account. The game server correspondingly stores the user account and generated user data, and identifies the user data according to the user account. In this way, when subsequently the game server receives a processing request from the user account for processing the current user data, the game server can firstly determine whether the user is currently in the interactive scene or in a game scene according to the current application scene, to determine whether interactive user data or game user data is to be processed, and then acquire user data corresponding to the judgment result according to the user account and process the acquired user data.
However, by using the method that the interactive user data and the game user data are identified by only the user account, it needs to determine whether the user is currently in an interactive scene or in a game scene to determine whether the interactive user data or the game user data is to be performed, in a case that the current user data is to be processed in a subsequence process. The above operations are cumbersome.